


Undressed and Still Impressed

by alenie



Series: Dress to Impress [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenie/pseuds/alenie
Summary: "So," Steve says. He slides his hand up Bucky's thigh until his fingers are curling into the crease where thigh meets groin. Almost but not quite touching his dick. "You wanna make out?"Bucky really, really does.





	Undressed and Still Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic Dress to Impress, and it picks up right where it left off.

Steve accepts Bucky's offer of a clean pair of boxers, a shirt, and a towel and disappears into the bathroom while Bucky hastily changes his sheets and tries to organize the mess of clothes strewn around his room. He's not a total slob, but when he gets busy things tend to pile up.

He hears the shower turn off and grabs his phone to text Sam and let him know he's got someone staying the night before he forgets. After the incident where he accidentally scarred Sam for life when he walked in on Bucky and a Grindr match having extremely vigorous sex, they always try to let each other know when they're hooking up.

Steve returns and chucks his wet towel at Bucky's head.

"Your turn," he says, and flops down on the clean sheets.

Bucky's quick in the shower, hesitant about leaving Steve alone in his room for too long. There's not even anything super incriminating in there besides the assortment of sex toys he keeps in a plastic bin under his bed, but still. It's the principle of the thing.

Steve is sprawled on his stomach when Bucky gets back, poking at something on his phone.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Steve asks. "It's gonna be a while before I can get it up again, so unless you've got something else in mind…"

"Sure," Bucky says. "Netflix? Sam and I share an account."

For some reason this makes Steve laugh at him. Bucky would be indignant, but Steve has a really cute laugh.

It takes a good fifteen minutes of mild arguing before they settle on watching _The Martian._ They've got the laptop set up on Bucky's bed, on top of one of Bucky's Russian textbooks to keep it from overheating, and they lean back against the headboard with a couple of pillows.

It's kind of weird, going from fucking to Netflix with someone he's only just met—isn't it usually the other way around?--but it’s not like he's going to complain. He's still amazed that Steve even agreed to stay in the first place.

The movie is good and Bucky gets really into it. He's never seen it before and when all Mark Watney's potatoes die, Bucky is honestly heartbroken.

 "Oh no," he says mournfully. "His potatoes!"

Steve pats him on the thigh.

"He'll figure something out," he says. "They're not gonna kill the main character."

He leaves his hand on Bucky's thigh. It's not anywhere particularly sexy, just above his knee, but Bucky gets a little thrill out of it all the same. Which is frankly ridiculous. He's already had sex with Steve, for god's sake. _And_ they've as good as said that they're going to do it again, so there's no reason why he should feel like a sixteen year old with a unrequited crush on the dreamy captain of the football team. Besides, Steve is tiny, he would be terrible at football.

"Oh my god, he's gonna die," Bucky says a while later, when Watney is blasting off into space in a last bid to connect with the rest of his crew. "He's in space! How are they gonna get him?"

"Very carefully?" Steve suggests, and laughs when Bucky turns and glares at him.

Watney does get rescued, in the end, and Bucky sighs in relief as he gets gathered up into the safety of the _Hermes._

"So," Steve says once the credits start to roll. He slides his hand up Bucky's thigh until his fingers are curling into the crease where thigh meets groin. Almost but not quite touching his dick. "You wanna make out?"

Bucky really, really does.

Steve takes the lead, and Bucky is happy to let him. Lets Steve lean over and kiss him, all the while rubbing at Bucky's inner thigh in such a way that his dick is _extremely_ interested. It doesn't take long before his boner is poking up between them like a flagpole, tenting his boxers.

 "Well hello," Steve says, breaking off a kiss when he shifts and his wrist bumps into Bucky's erection. He flattens his palm over it, and grins when Bucky makes a stuttered noise and jerks his hips up.

"Fuck, you have a great dick," Steve says, sounding put out about it, and swings his leg over Bucky's thighs, settling down on his lap and grinding his ass into Bucky's crotch and leaning in for more kissing.

"Still not letting you fuck me again," he mutters. "This just, mmm, it feels good."

"Okay," Bucky agrees mindlessly, both his hands up the back of Steve's borrowed shirt. He'd probably agree to anything Steve suggested right now.

Steve kisses him until his mouth feels swollen and the concept of time has gone completely out the window. There is only Steve, and Steve's mouth on his. Then Steve angles his head down and starts kissing on Bucky's neck and Bucky just completely loses the plot. He's moaning like he's already getting fucked and when Steve applies his mouth to the sensitive skin just under Bucky's jaw, he nearly comes right then and there.

"Wait, wait," he yelps, breathing hard and grabbing Steve by the hips.

Steve pulls back.

"You okay?"

"You were gonna make me come," Bucky says, embarrassed.

"Just from this?" Steve says, with more delight than Bucky thinks is really necessary. "Get your dick out, I wanna see it."

"You too," Bucky insists while he yanks his shirt up over his head.

Steve kneels up and gets undressed much more gracefully than Bucky, who awkwardly shuffles out of his boxers, dropping them over the side of the bed. His dick bobs up when it's freed, flushed dark red.

"How do you feel about blowjobs?" Steve asks.

"Um, good?"

Steve grabs a condom from the box Bucky had left open on his bedside table.

"Good," he says. "Because I really want to see how much of your dick I can fit in my mouth."

Steve carefully tears open the condom wrapper and holds Bucky's dick steady with one hand while he rolls the condom down with the other. It's weird, having someone else put a condom on him, but Steve is quick and efficient and before Bucky can think too long about it, Steve's kneeling between Bucky's legs and closing his mouth over the head of his dick.

"Oh my god," Bucky moans, sinking back against the pillows. He hasn't had anyone go down on him for _months._ And Steve is great with his mouth, and with his tongue, too, licking and sucking at him. Bucky is a mess by the time Steve pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You still up for getting fucked?"

"Yeah," Bucky says quickly. "Uh, if you still want to?"

"I do," Steve says, and Bucky lets out an undignified squeak when Steve slips his fingers back behind Bucky's balls.

"Pull your knees up," Steve directs, grabbing the lube and wetting his fingers. Bucky knows he's blushing when he does what Steve says and it basically puts his asshole right in Steve's face. He likes having his ass played with, but most of the guys he hooks up with just want to fuck without a ton of foreplay, and the girls—well, let's just say he hasn't had good experiences asking girls to finger his ass.

Steve gets a couple of fingers in him pretty easily, because while other people might not give Bucky's ass the attention it deserves, Bucky puts that box of toys under his bed to good use.

"Steve," he says thickly. "Steve, that's really good."

Steve's good with his hands, and it feels like he's massaging Bucky from the inside.

"Yeah?" Steve says. "Gonna be better when it's my dick."

Bucky can't even think of a reply to that, he just moans and tries to push his ass closer to Steve's hands.

Steve takes his time getting him ready, despite Bucky's insistence that Steve should put it in him already.

"Fuck, you make me so hard," Steve says at last, jerking himself off with one hand while he fingerbangs Bucky with the other. Bucky watches eagerly as Steve opens a condom and rolls it on, adding more lube and spreading it around. Then he shuffles up the bed to line himself up, his dick nudging up against Bucky's ass. Bucky feels soft and wet down there. Open.

"You do look good on your back," Steve murmurs. He's got one hand on Bucky's thigh and the other on his dick, holding himself steady as he starts to push inside. Fuck, that feels amazing.

"You," Bucky starts. It's hard to be coherent when someone's putting their dick inside you. "Look good, oh _jesus_ , on top of me."

Steve laughs at that.

"You're different than I expected," he says, making a satisfied noise as he gets his dick all the way in, his thighs flush against Bucky's ass. "This feel okay?"

"Please fuck me," Bucky says. He doesn't know what expression his face is making, but it's got Steve leaning down to kiss him, tilting his head and slipping his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky reaches down between his own legs to grab Steve's ass, letting his thighs splay open.

"Gonna fuck you so good," Steve promises when he breaks the kiss. "And if you go off before me I'm going to keep fucking you, okay?"

Bucky nods. Fair's fair, he did the same to Steve earlier. He gets pretty sensitive after he comes, but he half wants to come early on purpose just so he can feel what it'd be like to have Steve do that to him.

What ends up happening, of course, is that he comes early entirely on accident, too caught up in sensation to realize he's close until it's already happening and he's shooting come all over his own stomach.

"Oh shit," he moans, his orgasm rolling through him.

Steve gets a hand around him and give his dick a couple of firm strokes. He doesn't pull out, stays in nice and deep as Bucky clenches around him. His dick lets out one last spurt of come and starts to go soft, everything quickly becoming more and more sensitive, especially as Steve starts moving again.

Bucky can't help the pained moans that start escaping him as Steve starts thrusting harder, but he doesn't ask Steve to stop or slow down. He's not getting off on it—there's no way he's coming again anytime soon—but he likes feeling close to Steve, likes the look on Steve's face as he fucks Bucky, and really wants to know what it feels like to have Steve come in his ass.

Well, into a condom in his ass, at least.

A little post-orgasm sensitivity is totally worth it.

"Still good?" Steve checks in.

"Yeah," Bucky manages. "Don't—fuck, _ahh—_ don't stop."

"Not gonna."

Bucky straight up yells when Steve goes for his throat, sucking what is definitely going to be a hickey into the side of his neck. His dick tries feebly to get it up again, but it's not happening. Steve tucks his face into Bucky's neck, resting his weight on his elbows, and mouths over Bucky's skin as he thrusts in deep, over and over, a half-dozen times or more, making Bucky cry out until Steve finally stops and slumps over him, breath hot against him. If Steve were a bigger guy, it might be uncomfortable, but as is Steve's light enough not to squash him too much.

For a minute they just lie there, breathing together, with Steve still inside him. Slowly, Steve picks up his head. His hair is stuck wetly to his forehead.

"This is probably going to sting, sorry," he says, and carefully pulls out and sits back on his heels. It _does_ sting, and Bucky tries to hide his wince as he sits up.

"Are you okay?" Steve says, looking him over as he takes off the condom and ties the end in a knot. "You got pretty loud, towards the end."

"Fine," Bucky says. "It was just. Intense." His hips and thighs are sore from being held apart, and he's going to have to be gentle with his ass for the next couple of days, but he has no regrets.

"You're, uh, really good at that," he adds. "At, um, topping."

"Thanks," Steve says, looking rather pleased with himself. "You weren't so shabby yourself," he adds with a grin. "And you've got a fucking amazing ass."

"Thanks," Bucky mumbles, feeling shy despite the fact that Steve was literally _in_ his ass two minutes ago.

He looks away from Steve to hide his embarrassment and realizes that ugh, he's got come smeared all over his stomach. That means Steve probably does too, from lying on top of him.

"Guess we gotta clean up again," he says with a sigh.

 "Yeah," Steve says with a yawn. "Fuck, what time is it?"

"Uh, like 3am," Bucky reports, checking his phone.

"Crap, that's late. You still cool with sharing your bed? I'm guessing my ride didn't stick around."

"Yeah, of course," Bucky says. "I've got a spare toothbrush you can use, if you want."

Unfortunately, Steve does not seem inclined to cuddle once they've both washed up and gotten into bed. Bucky would have really enjoyed some big spoon/little spoon action right about now, but maybe Steve's not a cuddler. He doesn't want to push.

"Night, Bucky," Steve says. He's settled down with his back to Bucky.

"Night," Bucky echoes. Maybe in the morning, Steve will let Bucky take him out for breakfast.

~o~ 

He wakes up alone. There's a note next to him.

_Bucky—_

_Thanks for the great time last night. Sorry for running out on you, I have somewhere to be this morning. See you around._

_Steve_

Well. That's not exactly…encouraging. Better than leaving without a note. But. No phone number. No attempt to make plans to meet again. Just _see you around_.

Bucky flops back onto the bed with a sigh. He _really_ wants to see Steve again. He wants to date the shit out of Steve, if Steve will let him.

First things first: get dressed, find something to eat. Next, interrogate Sam and bribe him with Kit Kats to find out everything he knows about Steve. Sam _loves_ Kit Kats. He'll fold like a piece of cheap cardboard, especially if Bucky gets his hands on some of those dark chocolate ones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this! I'm on tumblr at islenskur.tumblr.com if you want to chat.


End file.
